


the proposal

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek proposessterek drabble - 12/18 - spicy, realize, repeat
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 100 Words?! [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	the proposal

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

“Oh my God,” Stiles **repeats** for the thirtieth time in just under a minute.

As Derek waits on bended knee, sweat drips down his temple worse than the time he ate too much wasabi not realizing it was **spicy**. “Stiles?”

Stiles blinks rapidly, and his eyes focus like he’s finally **realized** that Derek’s still there, holding up a little black box—the ring inside is black tungsten with a single diamond shining up at him.

“Will you marry me?” Derek asks again, taking the ring out and reaching for Stiles’s hand.

Stiles’s smile is overwhelmingly beautiful when he says, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
